1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to fluid dispensing systems and, in particular, to a control valve for a fluid dispensing system. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a flow of fluid through a control valve having a disposable housing.
2. Background
Fluid dispensing systems may be used to dispense fluids such as, for example, without limitation, sealant, adhesive, water, oil, and other types of fluids. In one illustrative example, a fluid dispensing system may be used to dispense sealant over an interface between two components. The interface may be, for example, without limitation, the interface between a first panel and a second panel, the interface between a fastener element and a surface, a joint, a seam, or some other type of interface.
Some currently available fluid dispensing systems may route a fluid, such as sealant, to a flow control valve that is located upstream of a separate dispensing tip, or nozzle. Oftentimes, this dispensing tip may be disposable. Once fluid dispensing operations have been completed, the fluid dispensing system may need to be cleaned or purged of the fluid. In particular, the internal portion of the flow control valve may need to be cleaned. However, with the configurations of some currently available flow control valves, cleaning these flow control valves may be more difficult and/or time-consuming than desired.
Further, in some cases, the dispensing of a fluid may be halted periodically to rework the shape of the fluid that has been deposited over an interface. In particular, the fluid that has been deposited may need to be reworked to create a fluid surface resistance to inconsistencies. For example, without limitation, a separate, disposable tool may be used to rework the shape of the deposition of the fluid into a shape having a reduced likelihood of peeling away from the interface over time or separating from the surface of the components joined at the interface. The reworking of the fluid surface may include fairing the fluid surface. As used herein, “fairing” may mean smoothing, removing a portion of material from, and/or rubbing.
When the fluid is a fluid having a higher viscosity, such as a sealant, halting the dispensing of the fluid for more than a known working time of the fluid may cause the fluid within the flow control valve and/or within other components of the fluid dispensing system to be unworkable. In other words, the fluid may not flow. Consequently, the fluid dispensing system may need to be disassembled and cleaned prior to reuse. This process may require more time and/or effort than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.